rejected
by phantomgamer
Summary: what if danny was rejected by his parents after phantom planet? no relation to my main storis, just an idea i got.


Rejected

It was finally over. He built the machine, he got the ghosts, and he saved the world. Now all that was left was to return, a hero. As he landed he was tackled by his friends, and congratulated. Then his parents came to him. Uh oh. "They aren't going to attack me are they?" he thought to himself. "What have you done to our son you monster!" screamed Maddie as she ran at him full speed. "Wait Mrs. Fenton stop!" called Sam as the crowd held back lack. "Why?" asked Maddie. Danny then said "because I didn't do anything to him, I am him." And Danny transformed in front of the entire world.

But instead of joy, or happiness that there son was the one who saved the world they stared in horror and disgust. "You are no son of mine" said jack. Maddie then said "you are an abomination, we are no longer family." Danny was awestruck, as was the rest of the world. "Mr. Fenton you two can't mean that." Said tucker. "We do mean it." Replied jack. Just as the crowd was about to attack them for being so horrible Danny spoke up. "fine." There was silence. "What do you mean Danny?" asked jazz. "I mean, if they don't want me then I have no choice. I have to move into the ghost zone." This elicited shocked stares and gasps from most of the world.

"WHAT?" screamed Sam, who had just told him she loved him? "Sorry Sam, but if I stay on earth my parents and others like the guys in white will come after me. All I need is a week to pack my stuff. I'll get the box ghost to help me if I can." And before anyone could say anything, he transformed and flew away.

Now jack and Maddie were unaware that their actions would cause what happened next. The crowd converged on them and before they knew what was going on, they were being beaten to a pulp by the crowd, when they were done with them they left them there for some paramedics to pick up.

Team phantom plus Valerie who wanted to apologize, the Mansons who were going to tell Danny to stay away from their daughter (minus Sam's grandmother who wanted to congratulate him), and Danni who was hiding in the back so she could follow Danny, were heading to Fenton works to stop him from leaving. When they got there they saw that Danny had indeed gotten hold of the box ghost because there were boxes converging at his window.

"Thanks again boxy, you can be helpful when you aren't being obnoxious." Said Danny. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied. Danny's room was already bare, aside from a flash drive with his ghost info that he left to his parents and a copy of his scrapbook for his friends. "Well I guess it's time to go." Before he could leave they all came in, scaring Danny. They were all talking at the same time ands Danny just said. "I'm sorry guys, but I have to go before my parents try to dissect me." And before anyone could protest, he phased through the floor and into the ghost zone.

"This is it he is gone…" said Sam on the verge of tears. "Good now he won't be anywhere near you." Said Mr. Manson. Sam turned to him and screamed at him. "Shut up dad, you always treated him badly, you know what? I'm leaving too! I'll move to the ghost zone too. Either that or I'll go to Aunt Margret's house in Florida."

While the living tried to calm down Sam, Danny was in the ghost zone, heading to clockwork's tower, to ask him where his realm was. "Come in Daniel." Said clockwork as he watched the time streams. "Your realm is the black and white arch between ember and Johnny's realms. If you get lost just ask for directions, you are a resident here now, no one will attack you." "Thanks, clockwork." Said Danny as he left.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Danni was still following him. When Danny got lost, for the third time, she got annoyed and just appeared and said, "hey cuz. I saw what happened earlier and followed you here. And the way is that way." She said pointing to the left after she hugged him. "I guess you want to stay with me, don't you Danni?" he laughed quietly. She nodded and they flew off.

"Here we are", said Danny, as they arrived at the gate. "Hey dipstick what are you doing here?" said ember who came out of her lair to get her mail. "I- I mean we live here now." Said Danny, pointing to Danni and his door. "Oh yeah, I heard about the incident from technus. Sorry Danny." said ember with a sympathetic frown. "if you need anything, don't be a stranger, we're neighbors now."


End file.
